The Ghost of You
by hpfan142
Summary: He thought they would always be together. but they weren't. the love of his life died. right there in his hands. mcr Songfic.


**Ok i do not own or is affliated with harry potter in anyway. Nor with MCR.**

**Sumarry**

**He thought they would always be together. but they were. the love of his life died. right there in his hands. **

_I never said I'd lie and wait forever_

_If I died we'd be together_

_I can't always just forget her_

_But she could try_

Harry Potter walk the lonely graveyard. His heart filled with sorrow and ache. He looked upon the tombstones. Many of them had names of people on which he knew. He just passes by one which wrote "Neville Longbottom, Brave and heroic friend" He passed by another one. This one had a large crack down the middle, it wrote "Draco Malfoy, Strong a Loyal" Harry shook his head and looked behind him. There stood a large stone castle, Hogwarts. Since the war ended hogwarts had a cemetry. Many people found right on burying the people who dies here in the place of their death. So they did. The last battle ended right here. on the grounds of Hogwarts. Not that long ago, three months, that is all. He passed by another two. Two stones standing next to a white tomb, Dumbledors tomb. He read them. "Hermione Granger, Smart, Loyal, and always there. RIP" the one next to that read "Ron Weasly, best friend of Harry Potter, Loyal and his memory will stay with us."

He walked on untill he came to the very end. A small stoned grey tombstone stood there next to a large wooded stake. He looked upon the stone. "Rina Misaki, her memory will always stay with us." A silent tear rolled down his cheek. "What if i died in your place, my last wish would be is to move on, forget about me. But how can i forget about you?"

_At the end of the world_

_Or the last thing i see_

_You are_

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home_

flashback

Harry kneeled there on the ground. Everyone around him fighting fiercly against deatheaters, demntors, and in the distance you could see gaints coming down from the far away moutains. There he sat, looking around at everyone. Many bodies laying on the ground. Harry couldn't see the face out the bodies to see who they were. He looked to his left and noticed a girl, around the same age as him. Sholder length black hair and wide scared eyes which looked at him with a shimmer from the moon light in there light blue iris. She wore a ripped school uniform and torn black fishnet stockings up her arms. "Rina!" he called getting up from the ground wincing. She started to run towards him.

_Could I? Should I?_

_And all the things that you never ever told me_

_And all the smiles that are ever ever..._

_Ever..._

Harry continued on. His eyes watering with tears. He wiped them away fiercly. Memories flooding back. He couldn't hold the tears back. They came flowing out of his eyes dropping onto the ground.

Rina ran over to harry and held him up. He was bleeding from a gash in his sholder. "Go back into the castle!" he said holding his gashed shoulder. "i'm not leaving you harry. And it is not like the caslte will be any safer and time soon. In no time the giants will be here and they will tearing down the whole thing!" Harry shook his head. in extreme pain he looked out over by Dumbledor's pearly white tomb. There Hermione and Ron were fighting a dementor together and two deatheaters were shootong spells at them. "_Sectumsemra!" _someone hissed behind them. Rina hit by the spell at her back. A huge slash made in her back where her lung was. She gave a gasp and then fell from harry. "Rina!"

_Get the feeling that you're never_

_All alone and I remember now_

_At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies_

_She dies_

Harry looked at the giant wooden stake. There it read "last standing of Voldemort" He felt as though someone just passed him. he turned around to see nothing. He left as though someone was there beside him. Someone he knew, but he saw no one. More memories came back to him.

Harry turned sharply to see who shot the spell. Rina bleed as she kneeled on the wet grass covered in her own blood. There behind both of them stood a cloaked Voldemort. He had Rina in his arms which were now covered in both of there blood. He glared over at Voldemort "_Crucio"_ He hissed as he shot the spell over at Rina. Rina now screamed in pain and then became once again limp in Harry's arms. The bleeding got worse and worse. She them stopped breathing.

_At the end of the world_

_Or the last thing I see_

_You are_

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home_

He couldn't stand the pain. The pain of holding her in his arms as she dies. Harry wiped once again his tears away. The cold wind wipping his hair around. The salty tears cold on his cheek. He kicked the wooden stake fiercely and screamed out in rage.

"No Rina!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. But his voice hardly heard execpt for the few people around him who were to busy fighting. Tears filling up in his eyes as he Held the body of the girl close to him. Her limp head laying on his sholder, her eyes wise open. He put his hand on her back. How warm he body was how could she be dead, how? Voldemort had took everyone who was special to him away. Just ended theirs lives.

_Could I? Should I?_

_And all the things that you never ever told me_

_And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me_

Harry looked around the cemetry. He wanted to die, he wanted to end his pain. but yet again he left that feeling of not being alone, as though someone was watching over him. Happily. In a way he loved the feeling, in another way he felt as though he just wanted it to go away. To disapearing and leaving him alone. He missed everyone so much, Ron, Hermione, but most of all Rina. Though he had only knew her for a year before her death he felt as though they knew each other perfectly. Oh so well they were together.

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home_

_Could I? Should I?_

_And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me_

_For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me_

She would never come back. She would never be hear in his arms. He would no longer be able to hold her. Should he die? should he kill himself just to be with her, with Sirius, with his parents. Would he even be able to end his own life? How confusing. He looked around the graveyard. He imagined everyone coming out fromt he ground. pearly white transparent dancing around him happily. But yet Rina's image was no where to be found. Why did his mind have to play tricks on him like this. Why?

_If I fall_

_If I fall (down)_

He kneeled in front of Rina's grave, six feet under she was. He was in the exact spot she died. the exact spot on where he held her for the last time. Where he heard her voice, felt her body's heat warming him up. He covered his face with his hands.

_At the end of the world_

_Or the last thing I see_

_You are_

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home_

It came again. That warm breeze of someone passing you. For a moment He thought he saw a glimps of a person standing just behind him. He turned around quickly to see nothing. What did he think he was going to see? The face of Rina Misaki, her tall figure standing there smiling at him. Her smiled haunted him, Her face haunted him, She haunted him. Or so he wish she would come as a ghost.

_And all the things that you never ever told me_

_And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me_

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home_

He took out a long silver knife out from his robe. He couldn't take the pain. He wanted her to be near her. He had to be near her. The warm air now surrounding him. It suddenly smelled of sweet flowers and citrius fruit. The sweet smell he hadn't smelled since she left. the smell of Spring water. "I miss you Rina" he said pointing the knife towards him.

_Could I? Should I?_

_And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me_

_For all the ghosts that are never gonna... _

"Harry don't do it" He turned around quickly. There it was. A image of a young women. black sholder length hair. a slinder body and torn robes. and the smell of Spring water and sweet flowers.

**Holy crap that took long! okay this is out to ma Boo :P you better if liked it it took long! lol just joking. hope you guys liked it reviews are loved please give them -**


End file.
